pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
JE019: Grin to Win!
is the 19th episode of Pokémon: The Johto Journeys. Synopsis After saying goodbye to Charizard, Ash and friends arrived at Bloomingvale. There, they meet a Sunflora breeder named Sonrisa. She raises some Sunflora but is having problems with one particular Sunflora who is very sad. What could the reason be? And will it be able to be smile ever again? Episode Plot The heroes are thirsty, as the day is quite hot. Brock tells there is a town named Bloomingvale not far from here, but Ash wonders how much is "not far". Ash sees a leak of water coming from a valve and a woman fixes it. The heroes ask if they can get a sip of water. The woman agrees, making Brock wanting her e-mail address or phone number and gets his ear pulled. The woman is Sonrisa and as she is about to get the valves fixed, Brock does it for her. He gets splashed, but knows that today he does not have a dry sense of humour. The heroes came to her garden and she lets the garden to be watered via the pipes. She tells that she had a pipe system coming from the mountains. The woman invites some of her Sunflora to be watered. She knows that the mountain water keeps them happy for the Sunflora Contest, a contest to determine who has the best Sunflora. A man comes, asking Sonrisa why does she not train. She replies she had, so the man (named Cyrus) responds he hired a comedian to get his Sunflora's smile even bigger. Sonrisa knows that many around here make a lot of things to get their Sunflora some uniqueness, while she gives her Sunflora fresh air and clean water. They notice a sad Sunflora, whom Brock's and Pikachu's grimaces do not make it happy. Sonrisa planned on this one to enter the contest, but it feels sad. The heroes agree to help her, since they got water from her. The Sunflora go in the greenhouse, since they sleep once the sun sets down. Sonrisa wishes them good night and closes the door. The heroes wandered to the Center and sleep there. Team Rocket enter a greenhouse and James breaks the lock. They see many Sunflora and go to get them. Meowth lets them know he has a better idea: to enter the Contest to earn a year supply of noodles. Jessie and James are amazed by the idea, so Meowth uses a "light stimulator" to emit light, to wake Sunflora up. Jessie thinks they look all the same, but James sees they have some features to distinguish from the others. Jessie sees they look all the same. Meowth goes to follow James, but trips on a hose and presses a button, making the alarm ring. Jessie and James escape, leaving Meowth captured in the net. The heroes wake up and go to Cyrus, who points at Meowth, who is saddened Jessie and James left him. Misty has an idea and whispers to Ash, who likes the idea. Misty asks of Cyrus to release Meowth, since he got corrupted by those two people. Cyrus admits Meowth did not steal anything, so lets him go with the twerps. Meowth sees they are not bad people, but Misty and Ash tell did he thought they would let him free now, so Meowth asks what should he do. Meanwhile, a Snubbull follows the scent. Next day, Misty tells Sonrisa Meowth will talk with Sunflora and see why is it sad. Ash sees Meowth can finally use its big mouth for something good. Meowth asks Sunflora and translates it feels sad since it does not play with another Sunflora from a kid. Suddenly, Meowth gets pulled by a rope, as Jessie and James run away. After asking Cyrus about the other Sunflora, the heroes are redirected to the Center, where Joy has her Sunflora play with Sonrisa's. Sonrisa's Sunflora feels happy again, while Joy tells Sonrisa she can come whenever she wants with Sunflora. Jessie and James got Meowth cosplaying as Sunflora, who is not pleased about it, but is told he needs to do it, since he messed the Sunflora plan up. The heroes watch the contest, where Cyrus and his giant Sunflora, Sonrisa and her Sunflora and two people (who are Jessie and James) use their Sunflora (who is Meowth), making the heroes wary, as they think the latter look familiar. The judges see that Sonrisa's and Cyrus' Sunflora are quite impressive, but see Jessie's and James' has some uniqueness. Meowth spots Snubbull, who goes to him and bites his tail. The heroes and judges see that one is a fraud, so Team Rocket throw a smokebomb and undisguise themselves. Jessie and James pull Snubbull and Meowth, with Jessie throwing Snubbull away. Pushing a button, James reflects the mirrors they set up, so everyone is blinded and the Sunflora's heads overgrow. The heroes think they planned to steal the Sunflora, but Team Rocket deny, as they get their balloon to throw the net to the noodles to steal. However, the gang stands in their way. Jessie sends Arbok and Ash sends Chikorita (who shows affection). Chikorita uses Vine Whip, but misses. Misty sends Poliwag, who slaps Arbok, but evades being hit by Poison Sting. The balloon goes to get the noodles away, so Chikorita uses Razor Leaf, cutting the rope and making the noodles fall down. James sends Weezing, so Pikachu goes to electrocute them. Chikorita pushes him away, so Pikachu destroys the mirrors. The Sunflora recovered, so Sonrisa's uses Solarbeam, blasting Team Rocket off. The judges decide Sonrisa's Sunflora is extraordinary, making it the winner. Later, Sonrisa thanks the heroes, who tell she made it happen with her hard work. Brock asks her for an e-mail address for an online chat, but Misty pulls him, telling they need to have an offline chat. With that, the heroes depart. Snubbull, however, picks a scent and goes to follow her friend. Debuts Character Sonrisa Pokémon Sunflora Quotes :"Oh no, that's the Snubbull from the rich lady's house." - Meowth Trivia * The "Who's that Pokémon?" in this episode is Ho-Oh, but when Ho-Oh is shown, it makes no sound. * First time Meowth is disguised as a Sunflora or any Pokemon for that matter. Gallery Misty has no water JE019 2.jpg Brock gets sprayed JE019 4.jpg Pikachu makes grimasses JE019 5.jpg The Sunflora sleep JE019 6.jpg Meowth's imagination of noodles JE019 7.jpg Jessie and James are amazed by the idea JE019 8.jpg Meowth translates Sunflora's wishes JE019 9.jpg Jessie and James disguised Meowth as a Sunflora JE019 10.jpg Snubbull rips the costume to pieces JE019 11.jpg Jessie and James try to separate Snubbull and Meowth JE019 12.jpg The mirrors reflect sunlight to blind the gang JE019 13.jpg Poliwag slaps Arbok JE019 14.jpg Sunflora goes to use Solarbeam }} Category:Pokémon: The Johto Journeys Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Meowth Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Toshiaki Suzuki Category:Episodes directed by Osamu Inoue Category:Episodes animated by Shin'ichirō Kajiura Category:Episodes focusing on Misty